


The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Patch Works [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Choices, Engagement, F/M, Loss of Control, Parental Authority, Parenthood, Power Dynamics, Statutory Rape, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joyce calls Giles in the middle of the night looking for Buffy, he aquatints her with a harsh reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Do You Think You Are?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235281) by [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic). 



_Buffy was floating in a warm dry sea. She was safe and loved. Contented. At peace. The universe was a complete and unified whole. It was beautiful. It made sense._ The phone rang. She broke the surface of the not-exactly-water and emerged into consciousness. She felt Giles’ warm, solid, naked body wrap a little more tightly around her as he reached across her to the phone on the night table on what she was now thinking of as ‘her’ side of the bed. She snuggled against him as he uttered a doubtful, “Hello?”

She had to bite her tongue to keep from gasping when she heard her mother’s voice say, “Mr. Giles, are you aware that my daughter has not been home tonight?” There was definite blame in her voice.

“Well... I... of course I am,” he admitted, sitting up and disentangling himself a little from the girl in question. “We’ve been... dealing with those ghosts. I think it’s safe to say we’ve gotten them all cleared out now.” Buffy sat up too, leaning her head against the receiver on his shoulder to hear what was being said.

“Well, then, where is she?” Joyce demanded. “And don’t lie to me, I’m tired of it!”

Giles sighed. What could he say? That he’d sent Buffy home and she must not have arrived? Clearly unacceptable. That she was at his home a one-thirty in the morning but not in his bed? Uncreditable, especially now he’d gone and admitted they were done working. He hadn’t thought that one through. He silence was in danger of becoming a response, and a cowardly one at that. “Bloody hell,” he murmured. He’d already lied to this woman more than was conducive to ever gaining her trust, which was something he desperately needed. “Yes, alright, she’s here.”

“Giles!” Buffy interjected, shocked.

“What do you want me to say?” he countered defensively. “She’s not an idiot.”

“Put Buffy on the phone!” Joyce commanded.

“I’m putting you on speaker,” he said, leaning past a now sheet wrapped Buffy to do so.

“We were going to tell you,” Buffy said before her mother could ask her anything about the situation at all.

“Buffy!” Joyce said, “I want you to get dressed and go home this instant, and stay there until I get home tomorrow!”

“I don’t think so, Mom,” Buffy said defiantly.

“Perhaps you’d better do as your mother says,” Giles suggested gently, “just until we can—”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell when I need your help to tell my daughter what to do!” Joyce retorted.

“I don’t need _anyone_ to tell me what to do!” Buffy shot back at both of them. “I know where I belong. Mom, Giles and I are engaged. We’re getting married.”

“Oh dear lord!” she gasped, horrified.

Buffy looked at Giles expectantly, silently demanding that he back her up. “Naturally, this isn’t how we wanted you to learn this news,” he half apologized, “but Buffy and I are very much in love, and—”

“Don’t you talk to me about _love_!” Joyce retorted bitterly. “ _I’m_ not a child. If you think this... gesture is going to keep me from pressing charges, you’re living in the wrong century!”

“Alright,” Giles said, losing patience a little himself, “press charges! Let’s talk through that scenario and see where it leads us, shall we? Suppose you succeed beyond your wildest dreams and I actually go to prison. Buffy won’t be seventeen forever. I mean, do you actually want her to have to get married in the chapel of the State Penitentiary to a deportable criminal alien?”

 


End file.
